Fists of the Gorgon
The Fists of the Gorgon are a Loyalist Successor Chapter created from the lineage of the stoic and unforgiving Iron Hands. They were created in the latter part of the 37th Millennium, a tumultuous period in Imperial history, where the Adeptus Astartes suffered the loss of dozens of Chapters through attrition or corruption by the Ruinous Powers. This era was also marked by several unfortunate calamites from the prior millennium, including the Age of Apostasy and the disastrous 21st 'Cursed' Founding. Attacks by raiding Forces of Chaos and rampaging Orks ran almost unchecked along the Imperium's frontiers. The 23rd Founding was intended to help shore up the losses and repair the power of the Adeptus Astartes. Following their inception, the newly created Fists of the Gorgon took part in the Siovis Campaign, and helped cleanse this region of the galaxy from encroaching Heretic Astartes forces and marauding greenskins. They claimed the Siovis System and its occupying worlds as part of their demesne, claiming the world of Siovis Prime as their Chapter Homeworld. Since that bygone era, the Fists of the Gorgon have continued to stand sentinel over this region of the galaxy, but have answered the call of the High Lords of Terra, when called upon. Chapter History The Fists of the Gorgon is a loyalist Astartes chapter, comprising only of normal Astartes. The Fists of the Gorgon descend from the gene-seed of Ferrus Manus, the Gorgon of Medusa. Raised during the 23rd Founding, or the "Sentinel Founding" in 3.026.639.M37, the Fists of the Gorgon were sent to the Siovis Sector to stave off an Ork and heretical incursion heading towards the Geminae Fabrica. After protecting the Sector in what would be known as the "Siovis Campaign," the Fists of the Gorgon claimed the planet of Siovis Prime as their own, along with its moon, Siovis Secundus. After this event is when the chapter started to record its own history, starting from when they were first conceived to when they fought off the Ork and Chaos incursions into Siovis. The Fists of the Gorgon follow in the footsteps of their progenitor chapter quite thoroughly, calculating the best way to defeat an enemy as quickly as possible, no matter the cost. If they were presented with two options, one that offered little casualties but took longer compared to one that had high casualties but ended the conflict quickly, they would choose the latter. Chapter Home World The Chapter's homeworld of Siovis is a feudal world, full of lush forests and ferocious wildlife. Siovis itself was once a fortress world but was lost during the Great Crusade due to warp storms, and only being recently rediscovered. The society of Siovis is broken up into many small baronies vying for control over areas, yet none of the many barons has managed to hold onto territory they’ve conquered for long. This is in part due to the Fists of the Gorgon interfering quite regularly, as so constant wars can occur to breed the toughest of candidates. Siovisian culture can also be seen in the chapter's culture. Battle brothers are allowed to keep their family's name, taking the place of their first name, when they join the chapter. The family is also taken into the chapter as Serfs, and to hopefully create more potential Astartes. If a battle brother fails in an important task or somehow dishonours his family’s name, he is no longer allowed to carry his family's name with him. This does not limit a battle brother’s rise through the ranks, however. Though most do consider it to be a great shame to carry. Chapter Recruitment Recruitment into the Fists of the Gorgon is considered an exclusive privilege to any citizen of Siovis Prime. The process as to how one is selected is simple; once every month a tournament is held in each of the six major cities on Siovis Prime. These tournaments consist of a massive free for all to the death, with the last fifty children being allowed entry into the chapter. There is only one requirement to entering the tournament as well; the child must be between the ages of nine and twelve. Once this gruesome act is over, the children are taken back to the chapter's fortress-monastery, the Arx Automatum. Once at the Arx Automatum, the aspirants are met by a group of three apothecaries and their servitors. Immediately, each aspirant is checked if they are compatible with the current gene-seed of the chapter. If the aspirant is compatible, they are immediately taken into a separate room, where a group of servitors, which is often overseen by an Apothecary, immediately implants the Ossmodula and the Biscopea. This happens, however, only if the child is ten to twelve years of age. If not, then the child is given hypno-indoctrination and basic combat training until they are ready to receive their first organs. The Arx Automatum The fortress-monastery of the Fists of the Gorgon chapter is a vast series of fortifications and forges, broken off into ten sections, one section for each clan. Each clan section houses the clan's armoury, reliquary, and chapel to both the Omnissiah and the Gorgon. The Librarium, Apothecarion, and the meeting halls of the Iron Council and High Council are all underground. The Arx Automatum itself is built over approximately 2590 square kilometres. The fortress itself is comprised of a series of trenches and walls, nearly every twenty yards of these fortifications having some form of defensive weapon. Along with this, the fortress-monastery also has a vast amount of void shield generators in strategic locations around the defensive lines. Sadly, the fortress' power supply has been lacking ever since its rediscovery, thus, most of these defenses don't even work. Currently, the chapter's techmarines and Iron Fathers are working on solutions to these problems, alongside representatives from the Geminae Fabrica, who fall under the chapter's protection. Notable Campaigns Siovis Campaign The Siovis Campaign is a series of The Great Rebirth The Siovisian Heresy The War of the Omnissiah Chapter Organisation 'The Councils' The idea of a system of a council instead of a chapter master in a chapter has been taken from the loyalist Astartes chapter known as the Iron Hands. Differentiating from the example that their progenitor chapter has given them, the chapter known as the Fists of the Gorgon has four councils of which to speak of. Council of the Omnissiah The Council of the Omnissiah is a strange and mysterious council. Comprised of ten epistolaries, this council is in charge of ensuring the future of the chapter is not tainted by any warp spawn. Not only this, but the council also may give predictions to see into the chapter’s future, to a fairly accurate standing. When these things will happen or how is still a mystery. Council of the Flesh While the flesh may be weak and useless, gene-seed must still be extracted, and those who are still weak must be tended to. The Council of the Flesh is comprised of ten of the chapter’s apothecaries, of which there are forty in total. This council is in charge of making sure that burial rites are followed, and that the chapter’s gene-seed stock is kept full. Iron Council The Iron Council is comprised of the 10 Iron Fathers of the chapter. This council is in charge of the daily runnings of the chapter. Should anything happen, the Iron Council will convene in an attempt to find a solution to the problem. This may take a matter of hours, to a matter of months. This council also has the power and ability to elect a “Fist of the Gorgon” from their ranks, who is not only the chapter's leader during a conflict but is also the chapter's representative when contacting anyone besides those of the Mechanicus. High Council The High Council is a gathering of all council representatives to determine something of great importance for the chapter. This council has only been formed twice. The first time being when the chapter was first formed, to determine what the chapter will do after the Siovis Campaign. It was determined that the chapter would build up its forges and forces, to attempt to rival even that of the Iron Hands. The second time this council was formed was during the Siovisian Heresy. It was determined by this council that no heretics would be spared and that they will be hunted until none are left. ---- Officer Ranks * Fist of the Gorgon - This is merely a replacement for the title of “War Leader,” which is an elected member of the Iron Council, by the Iron Council, to lead the chapter to war, should a majority of the chapter be present. * Wrath of the Gorgon - This is the title of the Iron Captain of Clan Gulmek. This is to signify his intense fury in battle for the Gorgon, as this Iron Captain leads the chapter’s air assault clan. * Wrath of the Omnissiah - This is the title of the Iron Captain of Clan Gokvaan. This is to signify his intense fury in battle for the Omnissiah, as this Iron Captain leads the chapter’s ground assault clan. Non-Astartes Personnel * Master Artificer - * Master of the Refectorium - * Master of the Furnaces - * Master Monitor - * Master Scribellum - Honours * First of Siovis - This title is given to the chapter’s most skilled warrior, with them being given the Armour of Siovis. The Armour of Siovis is said to be an ancient suit of artificer armour dating back all the way to the Great Crusade. * Order of Siovis - This is a title given to the chapter’s most elite members, with members being signified with a green laurel. This title is almost exclusively given to Iron Captains. * Laurel of the Omnissiah - A laurel made of iron to signify a member of the Iron Council. It is said that one of these laurels grants the wearer the blessing and protection of the Omnissiah himself. Order of Battle Headquarters Clan Companies Chapter Gene-Seed Much like their progenitor, the Fists of the Gorgon have an excessive hatred towards flesh, claiming that it is weaker compared to that of metal. However, the Fists of the Gorgon take this to the extreme, sometimes going into an unstoppable rage if this need is not satiated. The only way to stop this rage from happening is to change biological appendages with those of metal or to replace a majority of an astarte's body with metal. The latter of which will stop the possibility of this rage from happening at all. Those afflicted with this rage are terminated on the spot, as it is a sign of weakness to succumb to one's desires. Along with this psychological abnormality, the Fists of the Gorgon do not possess a Sus-an Membrane, which further increases the desire for mechanical components added to their physique. This increased desire is only there due to the lack of being able to attain a form of stasis. Chapter Combat Doctrine Battlefield Diversity; Ruthless and Calculated Assault Chapter Beliefs Radical belief in the whole Flesh is Weak thing (more so than the Iron Hands) Belief that Ferrus Manus isn't dead, and that he's still alive and all that. Notable Members ; Autek Fertor : Autek Fertor is the current Fist of the Gorgon (Chapter Master) of the Chapter. Hailing from Clan Deszrakt, this ancient Astartes has been alive for well over a thousand standard years. While he is still not the oldest space marine to date, he is still one of the oldest to be outside of the sarcophagus of a Dreadnought. Autek Fertor is always cold and calculating, never once changing his tone of voice no matter what is happening around him. Being armed with the Hammer of the Gorgon, Autek Fertor is also a force to be reckoned with on the field of battle, not only due to this relic thunder hammer but also due to his vast amount of combat prowess and cybernetic enhancements. ; Lech Sothan : Lech Sothan is the current clan leader and Iron Captain of Clan Avarrskaan. A formidable duelist and an admirable leader, Lech Sothan has been in service to the chapter almost as long as Autek Fertor has, making him the second oldest member outside of the chapter's dreadnoughts. Having a suit of Cataphractii pattern dreadnought armour as his personal suit of armour, just the sight of him is quite something to behold on the battlefield. His tactical prowess is also second to none in the entirety of the chapter, always calculating, and always adapting. Unlike a majority of the Fists of the Gorgon, Lech Sothan chooses to show his emotions as well when on the field of battle, often shouting profanities and insults towards the enemy. ; Thulus Morim : something ; Makrev Akaan : something Chapter Relics ; Hammer of the Gorgon : A thunder hammer almost as old as the sons of Ferrus Manus are, some say that the hammer was forged by the Gorgon himself. Regardless of its origins, the Hammer of the Gorgon remains a pinnacle of technology. The hammer itself is considered to be the most sacred relic of the Fists of the Gorgon chapter. Much like the Axe of Medusa, the Hammer of the Gorgon is carried by ; Maul of Siovis : Filler stuff! ; Armour of Siovis : Filler stuff! ; Omnissiah's Wrath : Filler stuff! ; Omnissiah's Blade : Filler stuff! Chapter Fleet Composition The current fleet composition of the chapter is split up amongst the first nine clan companies, the tenth clan company being used only for training, recruitment, and defensive purposes. Clan Avarrskaan, being the most experienced clan of the entire chapter, has the largest clan fleet. Avarrskaan has control of two of the clan's Battle Barges, the ancient and revered ships known as the Wrath of the Omnissiah and Protector of Siovis. Clan Deszrakt has control of the chapter's third Battle Barge, known as the Might of the Gorgon. This Battle Barge does not stay with one clan, as it is the "personal transport" of the current Fist of the Gorgon. With the current Fist of the Gorgon being Autek Fertor of the fourth Clan Company "Deszrakt," the Battle Barge follows that clan's fleet. The composition of the chapter's fleet, when together, follows as such. # Avarrskaan #* Wrath of the Omnissiah (Battle Barge) #* Protector of Siovis (Battle Barge) #* Wrath of Sothan (Strike Cruiser) #* Fury of Avarrskaan (Strike Cruiser) #* Wrath of Siovis (Strike Cruiser) #* Steelbound (Nova Frigate) #* Iron Serpent (Nova Frigate) #* Gorgon's Redemption (Nova Frigate) #* Gorgon's Salvation (Gladius Frigate) #* Broken Blade (Hunter Destroyer) # Gulmek #* Pride of Gulmek (Strike Cruiser) #* Daemon's Bane (Strike Cruiser) #* Siovis' Glory (Gladius Frigate) #* Wrathful Fist (Gladius Frigate) #* Mourning Brother (Hunter Destroyer) # Sorrlaag #* Wrath of Sorrlaag (Strike Cruiser) #* Gorgon's Will (Strike Cruiser) #* Calculated Victory (Gladius Frigate) #* Scorning Brother (Gladius Frigate) #* Perfect Victory (Hunter Destroyer) # Deszrakt #* Might of the Gorgon (Battle Barge) #* Fury of the Gorgon (Strike Cruiser) #* Hammer of the Omnissiah (Strike Cruiser) #* Autek's Wrath (Strike Cruiser) #* Gorgon's Rage (Nova Frigate) #* Gorgon's Fury (Nova Frigate) #* Decimation of Karel Mor (Gladius Frigate) #* Deliverance of Siovis (Gladius Frigate) #* Bringer of Perfection (Hunter Destroyer) # Gokvaan #* Makrev's Vengeance (Strike Cruiser) #* Hammer of Siovis (Strike Cruiser) #* Sundering of Heretics (Gladius Frigate) #* Annihilation of Xenos (Gladius Frigate) #* Carnage of Mutants (Hunter Destroyer) # Harrkaan #* Harrkaan's Anvil (Strike Cruiser) #* Harrkaan's Hammer (Strike Cruiser) #* Harrkaan's Rending (Gladius Frigate) #* Harrkaan's Fury (Hunter Destroyer) # Murvok #* Murvok's Vigilance (Strike Cruiser) #* First of Siovis (Strike Cruiser) #* Luman's Duel (Gladius Frigate) #* Venegeful Fist (Hunter Destroyer) # Gauknii #* Confutatis' Blessing (Strike Cruiser) #* Maledictis' Wrath (Strike Cruiser) #* Mourning Offspring (Gladius Frigate) #* Frightful Hand (Hunter Destroyer) # Gaukgul #* Branthan's Might (Strike Cruiser) #* Virtious Blade (Gladius Frigate) #* Omnissiah's Fist (Hunter Destroyer) # Durrgol #* Clan Durrgol has no clan fleet. Should a clan need the use of scout squads, they will travel with said clan's fleet. Notable Ships * Might of the Gorgon (Battle Barge) - The Might of the Gorgon has been in the Fists of the Gorgon chapter since its creation. It has seen action in every campaign the chapter has taken part in, and it serves as the personal flagship of the Fist of the Gorgon. * Wrath of the Omnissiah (Battle Barge) - The sister ship of the Might of the Gorgon, the Wrath of the Omnissiah has always been with the first clan, serving as the clan's flagship. This ship is considered to be crewed by the most experienced members of the chapter. * Protector of Siovis (Battle Barge) - The Protector of Siovis is a relatively new ship, being granted to Clan Avarrskaan for exceptional duty in the field of battle. This ship has already proved its mettle, having felled the Perfection of the Warriors of Perfection Warband of heretic Astartes. * Wrath of Sothan (Strike Cruiser) - Given as a gift to the chapter for their help during the War of the Omnissiah, the Wrath of Sothan belongs to Clan Avarrskaan, being named after the current clan leader, Lech Sothan. This cruiser, although fairly new, has seen a great amount of action, destroying a plethora of Chaos cruisers, and even a Despoiler class battleship. * Fury of the Gorgon (Strike Cruiser) - Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Fists of the Gorgon primarily wear black coloured power armour with the exception of the faceplate, shoulder pauldron trim and the poleyn (knee guards) being bronze in colour. Each Clan Company has an individual symbol which is often worn on the right shoulder pauldron or one of the greaves. A white coloured squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Assault, Devastator and Veteran) is indicated within a small cog symbol on the chest guard. It is unknown how the Fists indicate squad number. As the Fists of the Gorgon are similar in temperament to their genetic forebears, they too, also possess an almost pathological hatred of the flesh, and are compulsively driven to replace their own biological flesh with cybernetic replacements and enhancements. Often, many veteran battle-brothers appear as living automatons, for after centuries of service, they have fully enhanced themselves with bionic augmetics, having replaced the remainder of their biological flesh and organs. Their bodies are now inorganic marvels as their organic flesh has been entirely replaced by gleaming metal. Those veterans who are granted the honour to wear Tactical Dreadnought Armour willingly undergo a painful bonding process and extensive cybernetic augmentation. The only original biological components left within their transhuman bodies are their brains, spinal columns and twin-hearts. They are the epitome for their younger brethren to aspire to, for they have removed the last shreds of their biological inheritance and are truly free of physical pain and weakness. Chapter Badge The Fists of the Gorgons' Chapter badge is a stylised outstretched black, open-faced, armoured gauntlet outlined in bronze, centered on a field of darkest black. Their Chapter icon is a symbolic representation of their progenitor's ancient Chapter symbol of the iron gauntlet, which represents Ferrus Manus's metal-covered hands. Chapter Relations Allies * Geminae Fabrica * Knight House Laburiel Enemies * Warriors of Perfection Notable Quotes By the Fists of the Gorgon About the Fists of the Gorgon